Be Mine
by Natsu Yukili
Summary: SasuSaku.One-shot. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you want a kiss?" Sasuke finally has something to look forward to besides mobbing fangirls and pink bows this Valentine's Day.


**Summary**: "Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you want a kiss?" [One-shot, SasuSaku, Valentine Fic

**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Rating: **T (contains some language and lime)

**A/N:** This was before Sasuke left Konoha. The story focuses mainly on Sasuke and Sakura, although there are mentions of the other Rookie Nine genin. This is mostly a fluffy, fun fic, which is why there isn't a lemon or anything. This fic _does _contain some bad language and has some intense SasuSaku moments, but nothing too serious. Enjoy. :

Standard disclaimer applied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Be Mine**

By: Natsu Yukili

-

-

It was another lovely day in Konoha.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining…

Haruno Sakura smiled happily into her mirror, admiring her handy work. Humming a cheerful tune, she gathered her equipment for the day and checked if she had everything one last time before heading out the door.

Today was the day. The holiday that could make any teenage girl giddy.

February 14th.

Valentine's Day.

-

It was another lovely day in Konoha.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining….

And Uchiha Sasuke felt as if he could rip out all his precious Uchiha hair on this particular day.

Because today was the day. The day when he would have to brave the legions of fangirls and endure endless love declarations and remarks of flattery again and again.

February 14th.

Valentine's Day.

-

The moody Uchiha scowled as he power walked to Team Seven's meeting spot. He had already met at least 5 girls, who had all thrown themselves at him (as he predicted) with hordes of gifts of all shapes and sizes, but surprisingly all wrapped in the blinding color of _pink_ (as if he hadn't suffered enough blinding by that dobe's hideous orange jumpsuit). Luckily, he had been able to avoid the worst of the mauling (because he was an _Uchiha_, and Uchihas don't get mauled by fangirls, no matter how many there are attacking him). Lips curling in disgust, Sasuke picked up a piece of pink ribbon that was caught on his shirt and disdainfully flicked it away.

_Ugh, I officially hate pink now._

Looking ahead, he could definitely make out the blond head that belonged to the one and only dead last in the village. Picking up his pace, Sasuke prayed that the mission they would take would be long and distracting enough to take his mind of this horrible day.

-

When Kakashi did not show up after a good 30 minutes, Sasuke was not surprised. But when the third member of their team also failed to arrive, he started to wonder. Sakura was not the type of person to be late to a team meeting. In fact, she usual came earlier than the rest of them. Oddly, he found the morning more dull than usual without the quotidian bickering between the pink-haired kunoichi and the hyperactive blonde (not that he would admit it, of course). It seemed that Naruto had noticed as well when he started to mumble about his precious 'Sakura-chan' and something that started with his name and ended with 'stuck up his ass'.

_Pow!_

"I heard that, dobe."

Rubbing the sore spot ruefully, Naruto made an angry face, "Damn it, what the heck was that for, you bastard?!"

"Hn."

Before the blonde could come up with another retort, their conversation (if you could call it a conversation) was interrupted by a familiar poof and casual "Yo".

Naruto didn't miss a beat. "Kakashi-sensei, YOU'RE LATE!"

Said perverted teacher raised a brow. "How ungrateful. And I even cut off my precious sleep time and arrived earlier to get into the holiday spirit for you three. Speaking of which, where's Sakura?"

As if on cue, the kunoichi was pummeling through the streets to their meeting place. From what Sasuke could see, the pink-haired girl was holding a basket and was wearing red and pink. _A lot _of pink When Sakura got closer, he saw that she had worn a special outfit for this particular joyous (gag) holiday that consisted of a tight red dress with flowing light pink material that made up the majority of her skirt and sleeves. The dress was more low-cut than anything Sakura had worn before, and it showed a bit of her cleavage.

And in her arm was a bright pink basket that was tastefully decorated with red ribbons.

How cute.

Inner Sasuke mentally cheered at the magnificent view they were getting as Sakura bent down panting and trying to catch her breath.

The rather risqué outfit change did not go unnoticed by the other two young men (well, Kakashi didn't really count as 'young' men, but whatever) within the vicinity. Kakashi's eyebrow rose higher up on his forehead and Sasuke could have sworn that a light blush passed on his cheeks. _That pervert, _Sasuke thought.

Naruto, on the other hand, did nothing to hide his blatant surprise and perversion. "S-sakura-chan! Nice breas- I mean dress! Ahahah…" The idiot even had a river of drool coming down.

Sakura didn't hesitate as her fist came upon poor Naruto's noggin in a rather vicious blow. "BAKA! Don't ruin this perfect day for me…"

Naruto clutched his head and whimpered, wondering exactly what he had done in his past life to deserve two painful punches when it was only 9 AM in the morning.

Kakashi was suddenly in the picture again. "Sakura's right. You guys should both get into the spirit on this youthful (Sasuke wondered if Kakashi _had_ finally cracked under all the pressure to be using the word 'youthful') holiday. In fact, I've cancelled our training time and any possible missions for today so you kids can have fun." The word _fun _held a suggestive emphasis.

"And yes, Sasuke, this is an order." He gave the brooding Uchiha a knowing look that clearly said _and don't you dare try to sneak off and train or I'll give your Sharingan wonder boy ass a royal kicking._

Sasuke twitched irately. No missions meant no distractions. And no distractions meant more time for possible fangirl attacks. _Damn that sneaky perverted teacher of his._

Naruto was clueless as usual. "W-wha..? Today's a holiday?!"

Kakashi was going to reply but was cut of by a strangled sound. Tracing back to the source, the three male shinobi were met with an absolutely scandalized looking Sakura.

"Naruto…you seriously don't know what Valentine's Day is all about?" The kunoichi sounded as if she considered the ignorance of this day to be blasphemous.

The bewildered look on Naruto's face was all the initiative she needed.

"It's the absolute best holiday of the whole year (but still second to Christmas!) when young girls all around the world receive gifts and chocolates from their inamorato. This romantic day is when lovers exchange vows and hearts become one under the star-crossed sky." Sakura let out a dreamy sighed and her eyes drifted off to whatever wonderland that was surely filled with many puppies and rainbows.

Sasuke raised a skeptical eyebrow. '_Lovers exchange vows', 'hearts become one'? _What kind of romance novels _did_ girls read?

Naruto finally seemed to get the overall idea and nodded vigorously. "Ah, I see! I was wondering why Hinata-chan was dressed in more pink than usual…"

Finally snapping out of her reverie, Sakura gave them a big, dazzling smile. "Well, I've got some…business to attend to. Thanks, Kakashi-sensei, for letting us take this day off!" And with that last sing-song note, the pink-haired kunoichi skipped off, leaving the three male members alone.

Kakashi shifted his weight and snapped his Icha Icha book shut. "You two should follow Sakura's example and just rest for this day, alright? I've got somewhere to be, so I'll catch you guys later." He performed a rapid procession of seals, but paused before finishing the last one. His lone eye twinkled. "Oh, and Sasuke…don't over react."

Before the Uchiha could say so much as ask what the hell he was talking about, his teacher disappeared in a poof of smoke. _Tch…_

After tuning Naruto's meaningless babble out, Sasuke vaguely wondered what Sakura was carrying in that basket of hers and why she hadn't asked him out for a date like all the other times before.

-

Three hours and 47 fangirl assaults later, Sasuke wondered if there was such as thing as 'justice' in this world. It seemed as if all the Jounin instructors of the Rookie Nine had cancelled all training and mission plans (_conspiracy! _Hisinner mind had screamed), and had let them all enjoy the 'youthful' day that was known as the Apocalyp – I mean Valentine's Day. His stomach was still growling from the lack of a decent lunch, and the mark on his optimism gauge had already dropped from 0 to about -1,678. Not long ago, he released a vicious fireball jutsu at a throng of teenage girls, making sure he had made his point clear. After that incident, the rabid fangirls stayed clear within 5 meters of the chafed Uchiha, but he could still feel their passionate gaze set on his back and couldn't help but feel that more than one devotee was stalking him. Otherwise, he acknowledged the usual presence of his fellow genin and their sensei. He quirked his eyebrow at a flustered Hinata being confronted by an enthusiastic Naruto, smirked at the unfortunate Hyuuga who was actually being forced to wear pink by his decidedly intimidating kunoichi teammate, and blanched in horror as he saw Lee exchange his usual orange legwarmers for pink ones (although he supposed he was lucky Lee wasn't wearing a _pink _spandex suit). Sasuke repressed a horrified shudder.

And all the while, in the back of his mind, the lone Uchiha pondered why he hadn't seen the familiar flash of pink hair in the midst of the festive occasion.

-

A few meters away, said kunoichi suddenly sneezed. She then blinked. _Is someone thinking about me…? Perhaps, Sasuke-kun…?_ But as soon as the thought came, Sakura dismissed it, because how ridiculous would it be if _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was thinking about her? She scowled. Probably just that thick-headed baka thinking perverted thoughts about her.

Sakura shook her head as if to shake out the unwanted thoughts in her head and focused back to the task on hand. She reached into the basket and pulled something out.

_Naruto, you're next…_

-

An hour later, Sasuke found himself walking around the same busy street in Konoha for the 5th time. After finally eating a decent lunch at an obscure restaurant somewhere, the Uchiha survivor had wandered around, looking for something productive to do. Surprisingly he hadn't seen any more members of his fanclub, so he concluded that they must have given up at winning his love and hopefully had turned to their other crushes. Everywhere he looked, Sasuke could see candy stores advertising their Valentine chocolates, toy stores putting their stuffed animals on sale, and the young and old denizens of Konoha mingling with their friends and loved ones.

He honestly didn't understand why this day was such a big deal. For God's sake, he was a _ninja._ Ninjas didn't have time to go around professing their love, or to purchase Valentine chocolates when they had to worry about enemy ninja attacks and dangerous missions.

While the stoic teenager mulled over his thoughts, he caught flash of familiar spiky blonde hair. But even the fast reflexes of the Uchiha prodigy couldn't save him from a crash collision with Konoha's number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja.

Even though he moved mostly out of the way, the impact on this shoulder and arm managed to throw him off balance. Fortunately, he was able to stop himself from an ungraceful fall. Naruto, on the other hand, had not been so lucky when the abrupt stop of his momentum landed him straight on his ass.

Recovering himself, Sasuke growled and narrowed his eyes in distaste.

"Moron! Watch where you're going."

Still rubbing his lower back, Naruto looked up at the fuming Uchiha. However, the intense killing aura that now surrounded the raven-haired teen didn't seem to faze him at all. Instead, he actually looked happy to have run into his homicidal friend.

"Yo, teme!"

Although Sasuke kept his face carefully blank, his inner self gave the blond idiot an incredulous look and a twitching eye. _Does the moron have a death wish?_

"…so did Sakura-chan give you one too?"

Sasuke blinked as he realized that his teammate was talking to him.

"…give me what?"

Now it was Naruto who gave him a questioning look, which soon turned to a smirk of glee that indicated he knew something that the Uchiha did not.

"You mean she didn't? Ah ha, I knew it! This must mean Sakura-chan likes me more than you! Ehehe…"

The loud ninja's laughter was suddenly cut off as he was lifted off the ground by his livid teammate. Naruto gulped as his cerulean eyes clashed with Sasuke's glaring red Sharingan. The Uchiha gave off an intimidating air as he hissed _sotto voce_ into Naruto's ear.

"_Give me what_?"

But Naruto gave him a carefree grin and extricated himself from Sasuke's stiff grasp, and said, "Her delicious kisses, that's what!" And before the Uchiha could so as blink, the ramen-loving freak dashed away in a flash of yellow.

Sasuke reeled back in conspicuous surprise at that last statement. After a few seconds of contemplation, he tried to convince himself that Sakura's love life was really not any of his concern and she could go make out with anyone she wanted for all he cared, even the dead last rival of his.

But _damn,_ he was just itching to punch that satisfying grin off the dobe's face.

-

Sakura sighed as she wiped off the slight sheen of sweat that had gathered around her forehead. The sun was lowering as the afternoon wore on, but the stifling air around her was adamant as ever. The pink-haired kunoichi rearranged the basket around her arm for the umpteenth time and forced her legs to trudge on. Her doe-like eyes darted around, hoping to catch a glimpse of who she was searching for the past hour and a half.

_Where are you, Sasuke-kun?_

-

Uchiha Sasuke was officially Unhappy.

The raven-haired shinobi grit his teeth in sheer irritation. The pink decorations and colorful confetti everywhere seemed to mock his distress. With every step he took, Sasuke became more and more angry and bewildered. The cause of all his distress?

The one and only Haruno Sakura.

After hearing the moron's rather disturbing statement, Sasuke had stalked off in a decidedly bad mood when he was stopped by a smug looking Neji and exuberant Lee. In a short discussion which mainly involved him glaring, he found out that Sakura had _also_ given them kisses. Lee, he could relatively understand since Sakura was much too kind to refuse Lee's insistent declarations of love, especially on Valentine's Day. But the Hyuuga? The white-eyed freak who was almost as socially challenged (though he would never admit it) and stoic as he was? Sasuke hardly believed Sakura to be a promiscuous girl, but after finding out Sakura gave almost every male friend she knew a kiss (thankfully, her female friends had received cookies instead), he became more and more dubious. He found himself thinking, _Why Sakura? Why everyone else in the goddamn village but __**me?**_

His inner mind butted in.

_**That's because you took too long, you emotional retard!**_

_Tch…who are you calling a retard, when we're the same person?_

…_**I resent that.**_

……

_**Really, we're probably just over thinking it. Maybe it's just a kiss on the cheek?**_

_But to almost every male shinobi I know? That's ridiculous! Even Sakura can't be __**that**__ willing to spread the love on this day…_

_**Who knows? After all those times you turned her down, I wouldn't be surprised if she thought you were gay.**_

His inner mind snickered.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch at the farcical conversation he was having with his conscience. No, he refused to let his insignificant inner self get to his head. Hearing a distant voice calling his name, he quickly shoved out his previous thoughts. Composing himself to his usual stoic façade, Sasuke's onyx eyes calmly met with the person in front of him.

However, no mental prepping could hide his shock when he saw the very girl irking his thoughts right in front of him.

-

Sakura had never seen Sasuke look so shocked (well, at least not after the whole kissing incident with Naruto in the Academy days) in the few seconds that he had dropped his façade. But it was all gone in 3 seconds, his expression turned carefully blank.

"Sakura…" She heard him mumble, almost angrily. His eyes glanced at her, but were quickly adverted.

The pink-haired beauty frowned slightly and wondered if there was something hideous on her face or clothes that she wasn't aware of. Realization suddenly dawned, and she felt herself heat up at her current state of dress. It took her another half an hour and relentless pursuing to finally find the stoic Uchiha. During that time, her dress must have gone askew with the jostling movements, not to mention she was practically coated with perspiration under the hot sun. And now, she had her hands on her knees to support her as she tried to catch her breath. Her position obviously must look a bit…suggestive.

Biting back a frustrated groan, Sakura hastily straightened up and brushed a few sweat-drenched locks out of her eyes. She grinned unsurely.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun."

The raven-haired teen grunted as a greeting but still refused to meet her eye. Sakura sighed and pouted at the Uchiha's uncooperative demeanor. She took a hesitant step towards the rooted shinobi.

-

-

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you want a kiss?"

She swore she never saw anyone's head whip up so fast in her life.

-

He didn't understand why he was so shocked in the first place. This was Sakura. Kind, gentle, shy, medic-nin, punches-like-a-hippo, annoying, teammate, pink-haired _Sakura._ She didn't have an impressive rack (although her dress was definitely showing more of it now), she wasn't seducing him, she wasn't even asking for a date. So why did his throat feel suddenly dry, his palms curiously clammy with sweat?

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." The soft sound of his name uttered by her voice made his heart skip beat a little faster. He let out a rough grunt in response, but couldn't bring himself to look at her in the eye.

_Damn it, Sakura, what are you doing to me?_

If her appearance had shaken him up a bit, the next sentence she said nearly brought on a mild heart attack.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you want a kiss?"

-

Sakura blinked at the fleeting expressions that passed on Sasuke's unguarded face. He finally settled on slightly apprehensive look. He seemed to be trying to control his feelings, but she couldn't figure out what exactly caused the normally emotionless Uchiha to be chagrined. She knew her outfit was a bit outlandish at the moment, but it couldn't be _that _bad, right? Subconsciously, Sakura smoothed out the creases and folds in her dress. Taking a deep breath, she tried again.

"Sasuke-kun? Please accept one…I promise they're really good!"

She saw him visibly twitch and was afraid he was going to reply with one of his usual harsh retorts. But she heard a stiff "Fine" and her face broke out in a huge grin at his consent.

"Okay, but you have to close your eyes first!" she replied cheerfully.

After she made sure he had his eyes closed, she quietly rummaged through her basket until she found what she needed.

_You won't regret this, Sasuke-kun…_

-

"_Sasuke-kun? Please accept one…I promise they're really good!"_

The sentence rang in his head over and over again like a broken record. He was tempted to just shove off her offer and forget about this whole day, but the unsure look on her face, and the way she bit her lower lip uncertainly….

_Damn._

"Fine," he bit out.

"Okay, but you have to close your eyes first!" Her cheerful voice piqued him to no end, but he complied.

He heard the rustling of some material – her dress? – as Sakura neared him. Soon, she was close enough for him to smell the strawberry scent she wore with the slight tint of sweat mixed in. He was tempted to open his eyes, but didn't want to appear paranoid or weary to his pink-haired teammate.

"Now, open your mouth!"

Sasuke mentally gaped at the command. Was this the same Sakura who cried meekly when he rejected her? The weak, female link of Team 7 was ordering him to _open his mouth?_

Just as the words 'No' rolled off his tongue, something was promptly shoved into his mouth. Before the saccharine taste could melt in his mouth, Sasuke's eye's snapped open and his hand was on Sakura's thin wrist in an unyielding grip.

Narrowed onyx eyes met with widened viridian ones.

Sakura seemed embarrassed to be caught. "E-erm…Sasuke-kun, could you let go of me?"

The sweet taste of chocolate invaded his taste buds, and the sugary substance held a rich silky tang that dissolved in his mouth. His eyes widened with realization. Chocolate. It was _chocolate_ kisses Sakura was giving out. _Candy. _Not real kisses. Feeling slightly mortified at the whole misunderstanding, Sasuke relaxed his grip around the kunoichi's wrist but did not completely let go.

"So…all this time, you were giving out your chocolate kisses?" His voice was flat but he knew his intense eyes could give his true feelings away.

Sakura tilted her head sideways in a curious expression. "Well, of course, what other kind of kisses could I give out?"

_It's official. You, Sasuke, are a possessive, impulsive moron. _

-

"Well, of course, what other kind of kisses could I give out?"

Sakura didn't fully comprehend what she had asked until a split second later.

"Unless…oh…"

The heat rose to her cheeks again, and she was sure she looked like a ripe tomato this time. But honestly, Sasuke-kun couldn't have actually thought that she had meant _real _kisses this whole time, could he? It was so unlike the cold and aloof Uchiha to be concerned with something related to dating…or anything sexual at all.

She didn't miss the smirk on Sasuke's face. Not wanting to seem naïve, Sakura wrenched her wrist free from his grasp and put any energy she had left into a glare.

"Mou, if you didn't like it, just tell me okay? I know sweets aren't exactly your favorite food and that you probably find this whole day _annoying_, and…and…" She bit into her lip and willed herself not to cry in frustration after this long and exhausting day.

"No." A pause. "No…it was…nice."

Sasuke's voice cracked on the word 'nice' and she saw him wince, as if saying the innocuous word physically hurt him. But it was a compliment.

_**The **__Uchiha Sasuke just gave her a compliment._

The cherry blossom girl brightened immediately and looked down at her feet shyly.

"You really think so…?"

When she didn't hear a masculine reply, she raised her head curiously and stifled as gasp as she stared right into Sasuke's dark eyes millimeters away.

_Since when did he get so close…?_

But before the poor girl could voice out her thoughts, Sasuke caught her waist in an almost intimate embrace, and then it happened.

He was kissing her.

-

He didn't know why he was being so impulsive. Maybe it was the afternoon heat, the pent-up frustration, the endearing (he would grudgingly admit) outfit, or even the sweet taste of chocolate in his mouth. But whatever it was, Sasuke suddenly found himself leaning forward and catching Sakura's frail waist in his arms, before his lips caught hers in a kiss.

Her lips were soft and sweet, her mouth warm and moist. The aftertaste of milk chocolate lingered on her lips, and for once Sasuke didn't mind the overly sweet taste invading his senses. Sakura's shock seemed to have worn off slight seconds later, and she began to slowly respond to the kiss. Their tongues meshed together in an exotic dance and Sasuke tightened his hold on Sakura's waist, eliciting a soft feminine moan.

And it seemed as soon as it had started, the kiss was over.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked much more flustered, her dress in a disheveled state and her hair in messy disarray. Her pink lips were slightly swollen and Sasuke decided that it gave her a cuter look. After they had both caught their breath after the intense make-out session, he focused his attention on her unfocused eyes.

"Chocolate kisses are nice, but real ones are even nicer."

His inner mind decided this was a convenient time to show up.

_**Man, that was corny!**_

Sasuke mentally groaned. _Shut up._

_**But hey, it worked. Look, she's blushing again!**_

His horny inner self did cartwheels, but Sasuke saw that he wasn't lying.

Sakura wore a flushed look, but smiled softly up at him.

"I know."

-

Sakura simply could not believe her turn of luck. Just when she thought Sasuke was going to reject her again, he turned around and kissed her instead.

_And what a kiss that was. _Inner Sakura was squealing like the true fangirl she was and punching the air in victory. _**Take that, Ino-pig!**_

Her blush increased twice fold after listening to what Sasuke said. She was sure her face was going to permanently turn red at how much she was blushing today. But hell, it wasn't everyday when _Uchiha Sasuke _admits (however indirectly) that he liked you.

"I know." Her voice was soft and probably stunned, but she knew it was the right thing to say when she saw the familiar smirk appear on his face. He pulled her closer again and started to lean forward.

_**Who-hoo! Another round!** _Inner Sakura was having a field day.

"W-wait!" She stuttered. Sasuke stopped but she could sense the disappointment around him. She disentangled herself from the raven-haired teen and reached into her forgotten basket. After a while, she finally pulled out a plethoric bag and retrieved a chocolate candy.

"More chocolate kisses, Sasuke-kun?" Her smile was teasing.

His answering smirk and the impatient tug on her arm was all the answer she needed.

-

Uchiha Sasuke wore a sated expression as he strode back to the Uchiha compound. It was good that it was already late, for if anyone saw the unusually happy expression on the normally impassive Uchiha's face, they would have surely fainted from shock.

After retiring into a more secluded area in Konoha (Sasuke was sure everyone would be shocked and scandalized at the amount of public affection he was displaying at that moment), he and his cherry blossom continued their…_activities._ When the whole bag of chocolate had been consumed and both of them felt a bit high off of so much sugar at one time, they had stopped and by then it was already sunset. Sakura squeaked a good-bye after Sasuke had asked (more like demanded) that they meet at the same place tomorrow.

Who knew such a disagreeable day could turn out for the better?

Sasuke unconsciously licked a bit of smeared chocolate from his lips.

_If this is what Valentine's Day is really about, I just may grow to like it._

_-_

End.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I had fun writing this one-shot, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as well. I apologize for any OOCness or mistakes that may have been in my writing, but hopefully they were insignificant. But if you did like it, please **review**, as it helps me have more motivation to write more stories and update my other ones. Happy Valentine's Day (well, when the time comes) to everyone!

-Natsu Yukili


End file.
